memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Virtuose
Die musikalischen Talente des Doktors werden zur Attraktion einer fremden Spezies, der Qomar. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Mitglieder der hochentwickelten, aber arroganten Rasse namens Qomar werden vom Doktor auf der Krankenstation behandelt, nachdem ihr Schiff schwer beschädigt wurde. Sie verhalten sich dem MHN gegenüber sehr abweisend, da sie dessen Technik für primitiv halten. Abarca meint, dass sie nicht wussten,d ass er eine primitive Computermatrix sei, als sie der Behandlung durch den medizinischen Offizier zustimmten. Der Doktor erklärt, dass seine Matrix über fünf Millionen medizinischer Verfahren beinhalte. Abarca fragt ihn daraufhin, ob dies auch den Aderlass einschließe. Der Doktor verneint dies, meint aber, dass er den Aderlass gern seinem Repertoire hinzuführt. Eine Qomar spricht dezidiert langsam mit dem Doktor, dass sie gern auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren möchte und bittet ihn Kontakt mit einem Vorgesetzten aufzunehmen. Der Doktor formuliert daraufhin seine Antwort genauso und bittet Tincoo sich hinzusetzen. Der Doktor ruft daher Captain Janeway auf die Krankenstation. Abarca will bereits die Sprachroutinen des Doktors deaktivieren, der ihn darauf hinweist, dass er diese Kontrollen nicht berühren darf. Als Captain Janeway die Krankenstation betritt, berichtet er, dass die Qomar keine ernsten Verletzungen erlitten haben und ebensowenig über Manieren verfügen. Janeway weist ihn wegen dieses Kommentars zurecht, jedoch erkundigt sich bereits Abarca nach dem Status ihres Schiffes. Der Captain antwortet, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben, die Technologie der Qomar zu verstehen. Abarca erwidert darauf, dass die Interferenz der "antiquierten" Scanner der Voyager zum Ausfall ihres Antriebssystems führten. Tincoo entschuldigt sich sogleich dafür, da sie die Interaktion mit niederen Spezies nicht gewohnt seien. Janeway bietet sogleich an, dass die Qomar mit ihren fähigen Händen die Reparaturen dann besser selbst durchführen sollten. Abarca entgegnet ihr, dass zunächst ihre Verletzungen behandelt werden müssen und fragt nach einem anderen Arzt. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass der Doktor die bestqualifizierte Person ist, die sie haben. Daraufhin finden sie sich mit der Behandlung durch den Doktor ab und Janeway verabschiedet sich mit der Bitte, dass die Qomar ihre Unzulänglichkeiten noch länger ertragen mögen. Der Doktor bittet die beiden zu einem Biobett. Während er ein Hypospray lädt, beginnt er eine Melodie zu summen und singt "''I've Been Working on the Railroad''". Alle Qomar sind sehr begeistert, da sie nie zuvor Musik gehört haben. Sie fragen den Doktor, was er damit mache und dieser denkt zunächst, dass sie das Hypospray meinten. Jedoch frgt Abarca nach dem, was er mit seiner Stimme tat. Der Doktor meint, dass man das Singen nennt und die Qomar bitten ihn weiter zu singen. Akt I: thumb|leftDer Doktor singt nun für die Qomar. Diese grübeln darüber nach, wie die Musik erzeugt wird und ob es ein Fraktal oder ein Wellenformkalkül ist. Der Doktor erkundigt sich überrascht, ob ihre Kultur keine Musik kennt. Als er erwähnt, dass es noch andere Arten von Musik gibt, überrascht er die Qomar erneut und berichtet, dass es außer amerikanischen Volksliedern, auch instrumentale, orchestrale und chorale Musik gibt. Die Qomar fragen, ob es eine Verschlüsselungsmethode ist, worauf der Doktor antwortet, dass es eine Ausdrucksform für Gefühle ist. Gleichwohl gibt es auch eine mathematische Komponente, doch mit Klängen will man Bilder und Emotionen transportieren. Als sie fragen, ob er dies nicht mit der Sprache machen kann, berichtet er, dass Musik in erster Linie zum Vergnügen dient. Die Qomar sind überrascht, dass andere Crewmitglieder auch Musik produzieren können. Tincoo meint, dass sie diese Kultur vielleicht zu voreilig beurteilt haben. Der Doktor erklärt sich bereit, Beispiele der Musik für die Qomar zu singen. Diese laden die Crew sogar auf ihren Planeten ein, damit alle Qomar dies kennenlernen können. Als die Voyager den Orbit der Heimatwelt der Quomar erreicht, empfängt sie Tausende von Nachrichten, die unterschiedlich verschlüsselt wurden. Paris vergleicht den Kurs zum Planeten zwischen den Raumschiffen und Satelliten mit einem Hindernislauf. Chakotay stellt die Frage, ob die Qomar bei diesem Verkehr ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt haben. Jedoch kann Tuvok dies im nächsten Augenblick bestätigen, da das Schiff von den Qomar gerufen wird. Tincoo teilt ihnen mit, dass sie das Privileg der Begrüßung durch Prälat Koru zuteil werden. Koru begrüßt die Voyager und meint zu Captain Janeway, dass sie während ihres Aufenthaltes versuchen werden, Überwältigendes zu vermeiden. Janeway entgegnet, dass sie sich bewusst sind, dass sie nicht so fortschrittlich sind, jedoch schnell lernen. Koru kommt jedoch schnell zur eigentlichen Sache und bekundet sein Interesse an Musik. Umgehend will er über den Verkauf des MHN-Programms verhandeln. Janeways Angebot Tonaufnahmen des Doktors zu übergeben, lehnt er ab. Janeway bietet ihnen daraufhin ein Konzert an, was Koru gern annimmt. Das Konzert des Doktors im Kasino wird auch von Janeway, Chakotay, Paris und diversen Crewmitgliedern besucht. Von der Oper des Doktors sind die Qomar begeistert. Als die menschlichen Zuschauer applaudieren, sehen die Qomar zunächst ungläubig auf und applaudieren dann auch. Er teilt den Qomar mit, dass sie auch die Musikrichtung Jazz zu schätzen wissen werden, insbesondere die Synkopierung, durch die die Msuik angeblich swingt. Außerdem seien einige trigonometrische Funktionen im Kontrapunkt zu erkennen. Als er fragt, ob er auf eine Tangente gerät, brechen die Qomar in Gelächter aus. Als er die Bühne an ''Harry Kim und die Kimtones'' übergeben will, blicken sich die Qomar enttäuscht an und atmen durch. Lautstark fordern die Qomar, dass der Doktor ihnen besser gefallen hat und er weitersingen möge. Auf Paris' Hinweis, dass die Band gleich ausgebuht werden würde, geht der Doktor zurück auf die Bühne und gibt die Anweisung schneller zu spielen. Von den Kimtones begleitet, singt der Arzt weiter und die Qomar sind begeistert. Akt II: Im Kasino unterhalten sich Tom Paris, Chakotay und Abarca über Musik. Paris meint, dass er Rock'n'Roll lieben werde, da es eine der größten Erfindungen des 20. Jahrhunderts war. ABarca fragt, ob der Doktor auch Rock'n'Roll singt. Chakotay meint jedoch, dass dies nicht sein Genre ist und er stattdessen ein Fan der Oper ist. Abarca meint, dass er ebenso ein Fan der Oper ist. Harry Kim wird von der Qomar Vinca als einer der Musiker erkannt. Er bietet ihr an, sie herumzuführen, doch sie meint, dass er sie vielleicht dem Doktor vorstellen könnte. Darüber ist Harry Kim enttäuscht, dachte er doch die Qomar interessiere sich für ihn und sein Spiel. Captain Kathryn Janeway spricht inzwischen mit dem Doktor. Da treten Koru und Tincoo zu ihnen. Anschließend teilt ihm Koru mit, dass er seine Fähigkeiten einem größeren Teil seines Volkes vorstellen will. Der Doktor gibt sich aufgeschlossen, meint aber auch, dass er diese Angelegenheit mit Captain Janeway, „seiner Repräsentantin“, aushandeln muss. Janeway meint, dass sie ihren Aufenthalt hier verlängern müssten und fragt nach einem Termin. Koru meint, dass der Auftritt so schnell wie möglich stattfinden solle. Tincoo schlägt vor, dass der Doktor in einem der Hörsäle der Universität auftreten solle. Der Arzt meint jedoch, dass dort die Akustik nicht ausreichend sei. Sie erklärt sich bereit, alle Modifikationen, die er für notwendig erachtet, durchzuführen. Janeway meint zum Doktor, dass es sich so anhört, als sei er engagiert worden. Der Doktor und Tincoo besprechen daraufhin die Einzelheiten mit B'Elanna Torres. Die Qomar entschließen sich auf dem Planeten ein Opernhaus zu bauen. Als Vorlage wählt der Doktor das ''Teatro alla Scala'''' in Mailand. Jedoch modifiziert er das Gebäude so, dass auch die Qomar in den letzten Reihen den Doktor sehen können, da die Qomar in den letzten fünf Reihen von ihm kaum die Glatze sehen können. Als Torres sich ablehnend gegenüber dem Vorhaben des Doktors äußert, meint dieser, dass ihr Musikverständnis auf das Schmettern von klingonischen Trinkliedern beschränkt sei. Er schlägt vor, dass sie den Neigungswinkel des Bodens um 5 Grad erhöhen müssen um dieses Problem zu beheben. Torres fragt ihn, ob er meint, dass die Qomar ein neues Gebäude errichten, um seiner Eitelkeit gerecht zu werden. Der Doktor bestreitet jedoch eitel zu sein und betont seine Sorge um sein Publikum. Tincoo meint außerdem, dass sie gern alle Modifikationen durchführen, die er für notwendig hält. Anschließend lässt er Torres seinen mobilen Emitter so modifizieren, dass er ihm schnelle Kostümwechsel zwischen den Liedern ermöglicht. Tincoo meint, dass dies aufregend klingt und der Doktor beschreibt, wie er von [[Don Juan|''Don Juan]] zu Rigoletto in Sekundenbruchteilen wechselt. Tincoo meint, dass es frustrierend für den Doktor sein muss, dass seine Mannschaftskameradin, sein Können nicht würdigt. Kurze Zeit später tritt der Doktor auf und sein Auftritt wird zu mehreren hundert Millionen Personen übertragen. Als Tincoo ihm dies berichtet, bekommt er Lampenfieber und wünscht sich er hätte ein Unterprogramm um dieses zu beenden. Tincoo will seinem Programm etwas hinzufügen, doch er ist nervös, da er ihre Kultur zum ersten Mal mit Musik konfrontiert. Dann wird das Licht abgeschalten und es ist Zeit für seinen Auftritt. Tincoo geht und der Doktor tritt auf die Bühne. Schon vor dem Auftritt applaudieren die Qomar stürmisch. Akt III: Auf der Brücke der USS Voyager wird wenig später Roter Alarm ausgelöst und Captain Janeway verlangt einen Bericht. Jedoch kann Harry Kim keine Erklärung liefern, da er den Alarm nicht angeordnet hat. Janeway fragt, wer es dann war und Kim erkenne, dass der Befehl aus der Astrometrie kam. Janeway begibt sich umgehend ins astrometrische Labor. Dort meint Seven, dass die Qomar versuchen ihr Kommunikationssystem durch Überladung mit Millionen Teraquad irrelevanter Daten zu sabotieren. Die Nachrichten an den Doktor beinhalten Einladungen zu sozialen Ereignissen, Bitten um persönliche Treffen und zollen den Talenten des Doktors Anerkennung. Nachdem sie die Daten sieht erkennt Janeway schnell, dass es keine Sabotage ist, sondern Fanpost. Daher hebt sie den roten Alarm auf und informiert Seven über die Post. Seven of Nine erkundigt sich nach dem Sinn dieser Post, da einer fragt, auf wieviele Stellen nach dem Komma der Doktor Pi berechnen könne und ein anderer sich erkundigt, welche quadratische Gleichung der Arzt bevorzuge. Janeway antwortet, dass Fans immer ihr Idol persönlich kennen lernen wollen. Als Grund vermutet sie, dass diese sich dann wichtiger fühlen können. In diesem Augenblick wird der Captain von Tuvok gerufen, da es auf Deck 2 ein Sicherheitsproblem gibt. Bevor sie geht, meint sie zu Seven, dass sie wegen ihrer Freundschaft zum Doktor von Millionen Qomar beneidet werden. Als Captain Janeway das Deck betritt, sieht sie, dass Qomar auf dem ganzen Gang anstehen, um zum Doktor vorgelassen zu werden. Tuvok informiert sie darüber, dass sie den weiteren Transport von Qomar unterbunden haben, da bereits zu viele an Bord sind. Tuvok beendet den Transport und will diese Qomar sofort evakuieren, da sie die normalen Schiffsfunktionen behinden. Dies wird jedoch von Janeway abgelehnt, da die Funktionen auf diesem Schiff niemals normal waren. Der Doktor gibt gerade eine Autogrammstunde, bei der die Qomar eine singende, holografische Replik des MHNs erhalten. Dabei sorgen Neelix und einige Sicherheitsoffiziere für Ordnung. Neelix weist außerdem daraufhin, dass der mobile Emitter des Doktors nicht berührt werden darf. Janeway ist darüber nicht begeistert und geht zielgerichtet auf den Doktor zu. Dieser meint, dass sie wie alle warten müsse. Sie meint zu ihm, dass sie über diese Angelegenheit reden müssen. Sie nimmt den Arzt zur Seite und teilt ihm mit, dass diese Angelegenheit etwas aus dem Rahmen gerät. Dieser rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er nur sicherstellen möchte, dass der Erstkontakt mit den Qomar problemlos verläuft. Der Captain stellt daraufhin die Frage, ob das einschließt, dass er ihre Replikatorreserven für seine Miniaturrepliken verwendet. Dem widerspricht der Doktor, da ihm die Qomar eine Holofertigungsanlage bereitstellten, um die Miniaturrepliken für ihn zu fabrizieren. Außerdem verlangt der Captain, dass er die Berichte der Krankenstation der letzten drei Tage nachreicht. Daraufhin meint der Doktor, dass es keine Flut von medizinischen Notfällen gebe. Janeway beendet für heute die Autogrammstunde und schickt ihn auf die Krankenstation, damit er seine Arbeit macht. Als der Doktor die Krankenstation betritt, behandelt Tom Paris dort zwei Qomar-Frauen. Er berichtet, dass die beiden Frauen Schwindel und Desorientiertheit überkamen, als sie in der Schlange auf ein Autogramm warteten. Der Doktor scannt sie, kann aber keine medizinische Ursache feststellen. In diesem Moment beginnen die beiden Frauen dem MHN heftige Avancen zu machen. Der Doktor versucht sie abzuwimmeln, doch die beiden halten ihn für ein stimulierendes Hologramm und fragen ihn nach der Berechnung von Pi und von simultanen Gleichungen. Der Doktor ruft daraufhin die Sicherheit und deaktiviert sich, um sich dem Zugriff der beiden Qomar zu entziehen. Vor seinem Auftritt spricht er hinter der Bühne mit Tincoo. Diese zeigt ihm ihre eigene Musikkomposition, die auf der Schnittstelle zweier Fraktale besteht. Sie bittet ihn ihre Komposition zu singen. Jedoch meint der Doktor, dass er es nicht singen kann, da einige der Noten über das menschliche Stimmvolumen hinausgehen. Da er jedoch einem Menschen nachempfunden wurde, kann er diese nicht singen. Tincoo bietet ihm daraufhin an, seine Stimmprozessoren zu konfigurieren. Der Doktor meint, dass bis morgen zu wenig Zeit dafür ist. Tincoo bittet ihn daraufhin, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Das MHN antwortet, dass es das Schiff nicht verlassen kann. Zum einen fehlt dem Schiff sonst ein medizinischer Offizier und außerdem würde er seine Freunde vermissen. Tincoo erwidert, dass sie den Doktor als Künstler schätzen, nicht wie die Crew seine fachliche Kompetenz. Außerdem sei seine Crew erfinderisch und würde einen Ersatz finden. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass sie nicht alles mit einer Gleichung erklären sollte. Daraufhin meint Tincoo, dass ihre Zeit mit ihm für sie die stimulierendste Zeit ihres Lebens war. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er über seine Zeit mit ihr genauso denkt und soll daher bei ihr bleiben. Akt IV: Der Doktor reicht daraufhin bei Captain Janeway ein Gesuch ein, das Schiff zu verlassen. Janeway meint, dass sie ihm diesen Spaß gönnen wollte, doch er es nun übertrieben habe. Sie ist verärgert darüber und meint, dass er ein Teil dieses Schiffes sei. Der Doktor widerspricht, er sei kein Teil des Equipments. Janeway entschuldigt sich für die Formulierung, stellt aber klar, dass von jedem Crewmitglied erwartet wird, dass es seine Pflichten erfüllt. Der Doktor fragt daraufhin, ob sie Harry Kims Wunsch das Schiff zu verlassen, wenn er einer Fremden auf einer Mission begegnet und sich ansiedeln wollte, ebenso ablehnen würde. Janeway antwortet, dass er nicht Harry Kim, sondern ein Stück Technologie sei und dass sie die medizinische Versorgung der Crew sicherstellen muss. Sie verweist auch darauf hin, dass sie ihm gestattete auf Außenmissionen zu gehen und persönliche Beziehungen zu entwickeln. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er, im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen, niemals die Wahl hatte, auf das Schiff zu gehen. Er meint, dass er der Crew fünf Jahre alles gegeben und sich das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung verdient hat. Der Doktor meint, dass sie immer Lösungen gefunden hat, um verlorene Systeme zu ersetzen. Janeway fragt auch, ob der Doktor bei den Qomar klarkommen wird. Dieser antwortet, dass sie seine Wartungsbedürfnisse erfüllen werden. Janeway meint jedoch, dass sie seine emotionalen Bedürfnisse meint. Sie weist darauf hin, dass sich der Geschmack der Qomar verändern könnte und Ruhm vergänglich ist. Der Doktor sagt darauf, dass es auch um eine Frau geht, die ihn auf eine Art schätzt, wie niemand aus der Crew. Janeway antwortet resigniert, dass er dann wohl alles hat, was er braucht und weist darauf hin, dass der Doktor seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern kann, sobald die Voyager fort ist. Das MHN ist jedoch bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Janeway müsste das Rücktrittsgesuch als Captain ablehnen, genehmigt es aber als Freundin. Auf der Krankenstation weist der Doktor Tom Paris nochmals auf einige wichtige Aufgaben als leitender medizinischer Offizier hin. So soll er dafür Sorge tragen, dass Captain Janeway ihre Checkups wahrnimmt und mit Neelix, wenn er in der Grippesaison denkt, dass er am toluncanischen Schüttelfrost leide, nicht diskutieren soll, sondern ihm einfach ein Placebo geben soll. Paris meint, dass er ihm drei jahre assistierte und alles Notwendige wisse. Außerdem meint er, dass er noch einen Monat in Kommunikationsreichweite sei, falls Probleme auftreten. Paris erkundigt sich, ob der Doktor ernsthaft das Schiff verlassen wolle. Der Arzt ist davon überrascht, da er dachte, Paris würde sich darüber am meisten freuen. Dieser meint daraufhin, dass er ohne den Doktor niemanden habe, den er ärgern könne. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er sich noch von Anderen verabschieden müsse, sich aber noch einmal melden werde, bevor er das Schiff verlässt. Er begibt sich in Frachtraum 2 und will sich von Seven of Nine verabschieden. Er reicht ihr ein PADD, auf dem er 17 Kapitel für ihre Lektionen in Sozialverhalten gespeichert hat. Die verärgerte Seven of Nine fragt daraufhin, ob eine dieser Lektionen Anweisungen enthalte, wie man eine Freundschaft beendet. Der Doktor erwidert, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht beendet sei. Seven entgegnet, dass es schwierig sein wird, diese aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er nicht mehr an Bord sei. Aber sie meint, sie werde sich „anpassen“. Der Doktor stimmt ihr zu, meint aber, dass er sie vermissen wird. Seven erwidert sarkastisch, dass er sich über seine neuen Freunde freuen könne. Das Hologramm ist verwirrt, da er dachte, sie würde seinen Wunsch ein Individuum zu werden, am besten verstehen. Sie versteht jedoch nicht, wieso er dies nicht an Bord der Voyager tun kann. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er das Gefühl hat, er hat an Bord des Schiffes alles erreicht und man betrachte seine Dienste als viel zu selbstverständlich. Auf der Bühne habe er das Gefühl zu wissen, was es bedeutet aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein. Seven of Nine meint, dass Fanpost und Applaus irrelevant sind. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er sich dadurch geliebt fühlt, für das, was er wurde und nicht für seine Programmierung. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Harry Kim gerufen, da eine Nachricht für den Doktor eingetroffen ist. Der Doktor lässt sie in Frachtraum 2 umleiten und Tincoo bittet ihn, sich eine Überraschung anzusehen. Daraufhin verabschiedet sich der Doktor von Seven und beamt zu Tincoo auf den Planeten. Tincoo bedankt sich für sein kommen und zeigt dem Doktor eine neue Erfindung: Ein Hologramm, das imstande ist, weitaus mehr Noten zu singen. Physisch ist es dem Doktor nachempfunden. Sie meint, dass sie alle ihre Probleme behoben hat. Da jedoch seine Stimmprozessoren durch polyphonische Sequenzer verbessert wurden, kann er auch die Kompositionen von Tincoo singen, die über das menschliche Stimmvermögen hinausgehen. Akt V: Außerdem kann er multiharmonische Obertöne durch die Anwendung der Amplitudenschwankung erzeugen. Der Doktor ist darüber verärgert und betont, dass er seine gesamte Erfahrung und seine gesamte Leidenschaft in jede Note legt, die er singt. Er meint, dass sie auch seine Seele hört. Tincoo erwidert, dass sie auch seine Seele kopiert und ein viel fortschrittlicheres Stück Technologie geschaffen hat. Tincoo betont, dass er sie inspiriert hat, ihr größtes Werk zu schaffen. Der Doktor ist enttäuscht, da er dachte, sie würden romantische Gefühle teilen. Tincoo meint, dass er morgen seine Abschiedsvorstellung geben wird. Auf der Krankenstation versucht der Doktor inzwischen seine Stimmprozessoren so zu modifizieren, dass er mit dem Qomar-Hologramm mithalten kann. Er ruft auch B'Elanna Torres zu Hilfe, da er mit ihrem Berechtigungscode seine medizinische Datenbank löschen möchte, um mehr Speicherplatz gewinnen zu können. Torres fragt ihn, ob er sich dabei wirklich sicher sei, da er dann keinen Herzinfarkt bei einem seiner Zuschauer behandeln könne. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er mehr Platz in seiner Matrix für Musiksubroutinen braucht. Torres ist erbost darüber, da er behauptet hatte, dass sich ihr Musikverständnis auf das Schmettern von klingonischen Trinkliedern beschränken würde. Das MHN bittet sie als Freund, sein Programm zu verändern. Er berichtet, dass Tincoo ihn nicht so schätzt, wie er ist. Torres meint, dass sie eine gute Ingenieurin ist. Sie kann zwar sein Programm in einen pfeifenden Teekessel umprogrammieren, aber er wäre dann nicht mehr er selbst. Diese Aussage bringt den Doktor zum Nachdenken. Vor seiner Abschiedsvorstellung, lobt der Doktor vor dem Publikum Tincoo und ihre Arbeit. Er erklärt, dass ihre Komposition seine Fähigkeiten übersteigt. Daher wird er ersatzweise eine alte neapolitanische Ballade, ein Lied über eine verlorene Liebe singen. Das Publikum ist von seiner Darbietung begeistert. Auch Captain janeway kommen die Tränen. Anschließend stellt Tincoo das neue Hologramm vor, dass ihre eigene Komposition singen wird. Sobald dieses Hologramm singt, ist der Doktor auch schon vergessen. Der Doktor kehrt auf die Voyager zurück. Am nächsten Morgen geht er zerknirscht in Janeways Bereitschaftsraum und reicht seine formale Bitte um Wiedereinsetzung ein. Janeway meint, dass er viele Leute vor den Kopf gestoßen hat und der Doktor entschuldigt sich dafür. Außerdem will er alle Musiksubroutinen löschen. Dies untersagt ihm der Captain jedoch und setzt ihn wieder in den normalen Dienst ein. Auf der Krankenstation wird der Doktor von Seven of Nine aufgesucht, als er gerade die letzte seiner Repliken in eine Kiste wirft. Sie hat einen weiteren Fanbrief für ihn. Das MHN fordert ihn auf, diesen zu löschen. Jedoch beginnt Seven of Nine den Brief vorzulesen: Lieber Doktor, ich bedaure, dass ihr letzter Auftritt nicht so erfolgreich war, wie sie gehofft hatten. Es gibt aber noch Leute, die ihre einzigartigen Talente schätzen und sie obendrein noch als Individuum bewundern. Ich werde mich immer als ihr loyaler Fan betrachten. Seven of Nine Tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01 Der Doktor nimmt daraufhin das PADD entgegen und liest den Brief selbst. Währenddessen beginnt er "I've been working on the Railroad" zu singen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeines Das Bild, das die Qomar-Stadt vor dem ersten Auftritt des Doktors zeigt, ist eine Wiederverwendung der Zahl-Kolonie aus dem Teaser von . Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler "Toluncan ague" wurde mit "Tolunkanischer Schüttelfrost" übersetzt. "Ague" ist jedoch ein alter Begriff für "Fieber", weshalb die Krankheit eigentlich "Tolunkanisches Fieber" heißen müsste. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Virtuoso (episode) es:Virtuoso fr:Virtuoso (épisode) ja:VOY:心に響く歌 nl:Virtuoso Virtuose, Der